happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Sports Star is Born
A Sports Star is Born is the 50th episode of Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style and the 20th episode of Season 3. In this episode, Puff recalls how he became a sports star in surfing. Cast Starring: * Puff (Hawaiian Style) * Cuddles * Sheega * JD Winkerman * Giggles Appearances: * Generic Tree Friends Plot At Cuddles and Puff's beach house in Maui, Cuddles helps his brother Puff arrange some of his sports trophies. Giggles sits down and reads some of Puff's news stories. JD Winkerman walks into the beach house and sees how Puff is doing. Puff shows JD Winkerman his very first trophy. JD Winkerman asks Puff how he became such a sports star. Puff tells JD Winkerman the whole story. Puff recalls that it was a couple of years ago when he was just a nothing amateur bunny. He only sold some sporting goods at a beach stand. All Puff could do back then was watch the surfers surf on and on and on. Puff then recalled when Sheega saw that he lacked the sports skills. Sheega went and took Puff's hand and taught him how to surf. The first thing Sheega did was teach Puff how to handle his balance on the surf board as Puff kept falling off of it. Sheega tells Puff to hold still. Next Sheega teaches Puff how stand on one arm while riding a wave. Puff gets the hang of it but suddenly wipes out back on the beach. Sheega picks up Puff and she teaches him how to control his surfing. Puff almost goes out of control but Sheega helps him back on his feet. A couple of Generic Tree Friends laugh at Puff. Puff growls back at them. Sheega tells Puff to focus on his surfing. Sheega then teaches Puff how to paddle before riding into waves. Puff struggles a bit but recovers as he heads into waves. Puff gets his feet on the surfboard and hangs ten. Sheega is impressed by this. As time goes by, Sheega teaches Puff how to jump on the surfboard. Puff jumps and impresses Sheega. Next, Sheega teaches Puff some tricks to do while riding a wave. Sheega shows Puff the handstand, the backflip and the cross. Puff repeats Sheega's skills and does a good job. After Sheega taught Puff all the surfing skills, she signs him up in a surfing contest. Puff then recalls the contest. Puff seemed nervous but remembered what Sheega had taught him. He goes into the waves and does all of what Sheega taught him. He gets first prize and his first trophy. Back in the present, Puff finishes his story and The Winkster gets impressed by how Puff went from being a nothing to a sports star. JD Winkerman hugs Puff, ending the episode. Moral: "Always focus on what you are doing!" Deaths None Injuries None Destruction None Trivia * This is the first HTF Hawaiian Style episode with an origin story. * Sheega knew Puff for quite a long time. * Puff's story is similar to that of Surf's Up. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes Category:Origin episodes Category:Episodes with no deaths